Grandiratil sans son père? Ou pas du tout?
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Songfic sur une chanson de Miossec... Minerva s'apprête à entamer sa première année en tant qu'enseignante à Poudlard, mais une grande peine pèse sur son coeur... et qui est le père de cet enfant qui marche sur la Lande?


L'enfant lui lançait un regard tendre. Minerva en eut le cœur brisé. Grandirait-il sans connaître son père ? Cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé….

_Tous les bons moments que tu rates  
Tu verrais comme il a grandi  
Il ne marche plus à quatre pattes  
Tu verrais comme il me sourit_

La chanson s'égrenait tranquillement, les notes de musique s'envolant doucement dans les air. La voix torturée du chanteur répondait aux angoisses de Minerva. Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Ni au revoir, ni adieu. Les premières douleurs, celles de l'incompréhension et de la culpabilité, étaient passées. Et le ressentiment s'insinuait lentement. Comment avait-il pu faire cela, l'abandonner elle et le petit Thomas ? A ce moment précis, alors que l'enfant babillait parmi les fleurs du printemps écossais, elle aurait voulu lui exprimer sa colère, le forcer à voir ce qu'il perdait.

_Tu ne crois donc pas que tu te déboîtes  
T'as perdu le nord, égaré le midi  
Tu sais aujourd'hui ce qui me frappe  
C'est que je te plains mon pauvre ami_

Elle n'aurait jamais du lui faire confiance. Alors que la chanson continuait, sa rage montait doucement. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Pourtant elle était si sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu au fond de son regard. Derrière ce masque de cynisme, elle avait pu voir un être de chair et prêt à aimer. Mais il semblait allergique au bonheur, comme un serpent fuirait le bruit.

_T'as tellement peur que ça soit bien  
T'as tellement peur que ça s'arrête  
T'as tellement peur de croire au bien  
T'as tellement peur de la défaite_

Alors que Minerva écoutait le refrain, elle se dit que les mots étaient écrits et chantés pour cet homme que son cœur haïssait et chérissait. Il avait été si peu souvent heureux dans sa vie, qu'il avait supprimé la joie de ses émotions. Après avoir été brimé aussi souvent, il avait décidé à son entrée à Poudlard d'être le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Visant l'excellence, il avait commencé à une manière de changer ce monde qui l'avait trahi. Petit à petit les failles de son armure de cynisme se sont fermées. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre, qui remplaçait ce qu'il était…

_Regarde un peu comme le temps se gâte  
Quand je t'ai connu t'étais plein de vie  
Et regarde-moi comme tu te détraques  
Si tu voyais comme il a grandi_

Thomas accourrait vers sa mère, ses joues rouges de bonheur. Le vent naissant dans la lande jouxtant le cottage semblait agiter une mer d'un vert apaisant. Tout n'était que paix, et son cœur commençait enfin à retrouver la sérénité. Elle se préparait pour son nouveau poste, à la rentrée prochaine, dans quelques mois. Elle serait professeur dans sa chère école. Minerva avait vécu toute sa vie pour cet instant, pourtant son bonheur n'était pas complet. Elle se souvenait de ce moment. Thomas dans les bras de son père, et celui-ci qui s'était mis à rire. Un rire puissant et sauvage, mais libérateur et communicatif aussi. Soudain le rire s'était tu. Il avait eu un drôle de regard, comme s'il venait de faire une faute. Ses yeux fixèrent l'enfant, comme s'il en était responsable, comme si il lui était interdit toute gaieté, et que Thomas venait de lui faire enfreindre cette règle. Quelques jours après, il disparaissait.

_Toi, du moment que l'on se tache  
C'est qu'on est encore en vie  
Alors tu t'éloignes tu te détaches  
Ton seul bonheur c'était ici_

Minerva repensait à cet évènement. Soudain elle sentit comme un courant d'air froid dans son dos. Elle ne se retourna pas. Tout doucement, elle demanda : « C'est toi ? » Après quelques instants de silence, il lui répondit : « Je suis venu voir l'enfant. » Elle aurait du s'inquiéter, remarquer l'intonation tendue qui accompagnait les mots. Mais l'espoir lui embrasa le cœur et fit taire toute raison. Il était là. Il s'avança et passa auprès d'elle. Elle pu voir qu'il avait encore minci et pâli. Il semblait bientôt désincarné. Il regardait Thomas avec un air de tendresse et d'infinie tristesse. Il ferma les yeux et son visage se tourmenta, comme pris par une lutte interne. Alors d'un coup, sans qu'elle puisse réagir, il leva sa baguette : « _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

_T'as tellement peur que ça soit bien  
T'as tellement peur que ça s'arrête  
Que tu te contentes de trois fois rien  
T'es vraiment pas doué pour la fête_

Il était reparti sans mot dire, juste après ça… La lande retentit d'un cri déchirant. Minerva se lamentait, pressant sur son cœur le corps sans vie d'un jeune enfant qui souriait étrangement. Au milieu de ses sanglots, une même supplique revenait : « Pourquoi, Tom ? Pourquoi ? »


End file.
